Psychic
Psychics are an anime-only term that originates from the English dub of it generally refers to a human who has either obtained or been granted supernatural powers. Usage The term psychic is used to define a human who possesses super natural powers and has the ability to use Spirit Energy (or Demon Energy in some cases) as well as heightened spiritual awareness to see ghosts and demons, telepathy, shaping energy, and manipulating objects and/or matter. Additionally this term only exists in the English anime dub, as the manga and Japanese version of the anime does not use any term to define humans with supernatural powers. The known psychics in the English anime were either fighters like Genkai, who gained such abilities through severe martial arts training, people born with unnaturally high spiritual awareness like the Kuwabara siblings, or people who gained their powers as a result of the Sensui Seven's Gatekeeper opening the Makai Barrier. List of Known Psychics * Genkai (Master/Sensei/Teacher of Yusuke Urameshi) * Asato Kido (with the Power of Shadow) (Ally of Yusuke Urameshi) * Mitsunari Yanagisawa (with the Power of Copy) (Ally of Yusuke Urameshi) * Yu Kaito (with the Power of Taboo) (Ally of Yusuke Urameshi) * Murota (with the Power to Read Minds) (Ally of Urameshi) * Kaname Hagiri/Sniper (with Superior Marksmanship power) (former Member of Shinobu Sensui and the Sensui Seven) * Minoru Kamiya/The Doctor (with Mad Doctor power) * Kiyoshi Mitarai/Seaman (with Water power) (former Companion of the Sensui Seven, now an Ally of Yusuke Urameshi) * Tsukihito Amanuma/Gamemaster (former Member of the Sensui Seven, now School student) * Sadao Makihara/Gourmet (with Power Absorption power) * Kazuma Kuwabara (with the Power of his Spirit Sword) (former Chief-rival of Yusuke, currently Urameshi's sidekick and Best Friend) * Kazemaru (with Massive Discharge/Ninja Throwing Stars power) * Kibano (with PC, Big Arm Bomber and Banzai Missile power) * Musashi (with Shibatto Shining Sword power) * Yen/M1 (with the Angel Blades power) (Former member of Team Ichigaki, now an ally of Yusuke Urameshi) * Ryo/M2 (with Invisible Slash power) (2nd former Member of Team Ichigaki, now Urameshi's ally) * Kai/M3 (with the Power of the Grizzly Claw) (3rd and Last former member of Team Ichigaki, now an Good Friend/Ally of Yusuke Urameshi) * Shizuru Kuwabara (with High Spiritual Awareness power) * Hagiri's unnamed sister * Shinobu Sensui/The Black Angel Genkai claims around 30 people from Mushiyori city visited her after the door to the demon world entered its early stages. Territory The psychics who gained their abilities through the door to the demon world can only use their abilities within an area known as their territory, which is often a radius of varying length around the psychic. *Kaito has a 10-meter radius *Doctor's is 100 cubic meters, the size of the hospital *Gourmet's is inside his own body *Yana's seems to be his body (he can only transform his own body, his body glows when he uses his power) *Sniper has a 500-meter radius (over 500 yards, as stated by Genkai, in the English dub) *Murota's is stated in the manga to have a 30-mile radius, making his the largest known territory, despite the fact that he has no control over his power. Trivia *It is not explained if other humans with special powers are technically psychics as well excluding the ones that Rando was mentioned to have killed. This is considering the fact that Kuwabara and his sister Shizuru were born with the ability to possess supernatural senses to sense anything related to the Spirit World, and that Kuwabara later gained the ability to refine his ability to create his Spirit Sword, an ability that only he can use. In the English dub, Kuwabara is in fact referred to as a powerful psychic, or "the one", by Seaman during his battle with him in which his ability to cut through dimensions is awakened while trying to free his friends. References Category:Terms